mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Matth361/Update!
Hello again. Just passing by and I'm curious on how everyone's doing. If you guys don't know yet, my Youtube has gotten way more popular in this last year, I currently have 12 thousand subscribers! Not something you see everyday. I remember the day this same channel had like 15 subs. lol Still playing Team Fortress 2 but not as much as I used to. Currently addicted to Counter Strike: Global Offensive. Game's good, yo! If you want to talk to me about things just add me on Steam here, or add me on Skype, username is ponyisfriend444. Just let me know who you are before adding me, please. About my TTS videos, they're gone. Forever. Had to delete them to free up space on my hard drive. Sorry guys. 'MY UPDATE ON THE TTS UNIVERSE' Left Earth 2 again on December 2013 to visit multiple planets and galaxies to explore and study my new-found technology. My spaceship and other things were revamped thanks to this. Said spaceship is way ahead of its time however it's very unstable. Everything was going well, I kept discovering all kinds of species, friendly or not, and I never had any trouble with them. However, in the middle of 2014, while visiting a unnamed planet far away from the Rofl Way Galaxy, near Loldromeda, I've had a major accident while I was testing one of my new weapons I've made, and ended up unconscious. Locals have rescued me and taken me to the hospital and "woke up" after two months from a coma. As soon as I woke up, they told me while they were taking me there, a second major accident happened, involving technologically advanced guns and more unknown stuff. And in the middle of all this confusion I ended up "merged with another entity". After the accident they described my face as a "melted, freak of nature". It was half-human, half-pony. And I had a fully functioning horn in the top of my head. My right leg and foot was also that of a pony. You could maybe say the same thing about my right arm, but I still had my hand and all fingers but the pinky one. ''(Doesn't really matter, my character is a lefty anyways lol) ''Left the hospital about six months later, knowing I wouldn't be the same person ever again. They offered me a custom mask to wear which I gladly accepted, but never used it. I felt it was unnecessary, despite everyone else telling me otherwise. Still have all sorts of trouble, like walking and using my guns for example. It's going to take a very long time to get used to this. And today I returned to Earth 2 for a day. Needless to say, everyone so far looked at me with shock, disgust and curiosity. ''(It's all I have right now) 'END OF UPDATE''' Well, I'm rusty as hell on Roleplaying. It's up to everyone if it's canon or not. Anyways, goodbye! Category:Blog posts